


Double jeopardy (Reylo)

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adultery, Based off of movie double jeopardy 1999, Betrayal, New Orleans, New York City, Poe Dameron is not nice, Poe is ooc, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, ben solo is a parole officer, fake death, poe and rey are married, rey and Poe have a child, rey goes to prison, temporary Poe/rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: IM NOT CREATIVE WITH TITLES GUYS LOLRey dameron thought she had the perfect marriage the perfect man five years with business man Poe Dameron he saved her from wasting away on the streets at eighteen because she was kicked out of her foster home by unkar Plutt.Plus showed her what a good life with a good man was like. After a whirlwind romance they marry And have a son Alex. Her life is perfect until poe grows distant in the last few months so and stops sleeping with her stays gone most of the time so to bring the spark back she begs him to go camping by her favorite lake where they spent time when they first  married he agrees with her best friends and teacher sons godmother to take care of Alex.So they go on a romantic trip together. Until it all turns into a nightmare and rey awakes to find herself with blood on her hands and her husband nowhere in sight and a recording on a nearby strangers phone of him being hurt. She also finds herself being arrested for murder and sent to prison.After three years she gets out on parole for good behavior under the supervision of parole officer Ben solo a former lawyer with a dark past also her husband Poe might be alive rey wants revenge





	1. One

Kaydel connix her best friend and perpetually single kindergarten school teacher stood beside her at the party while rey watched her husband Poe Dameron make his speech with his friends. She had their son in her lap. 

In the past six months it seems her husband has been distant plus he hasn’t touched her lately also he’s been coming home late. “I don’t know kay we are just losing that spark we had when we first married!” Rey said her look worried as Alex played in her lap. 

He was her pride and joy her son the one thing that she doted on. She smiled adorably at him tickling him. Alex laughed wining “mommmy” Then he got down off her lap and saw some other kids it was some of the kids from Poe’s business partners they got loud and rambunctious Kay and her laughs and smiles. 

“Don’t worry rey you have the perfect loving husband Poe adores you and Alex.” Rey looks over at poe and he smiles she smiles back poe winks at her and turns back towards his business associates. Rey grins “yes he does.” 

Kay turns to her “look you two used to take romantic trips alone camping at Naboo lake, so go I’ll take care of Alex bring back that spark!” She says smirking and winking. Rey huffs “I don’t know kay are you sure I mean what happened to that guy you were dating what was his name oh yeah snap.” 

She rolls her eyes “oh whatever that was over ages ago now go over ask poe and I’ll be happy to take on my godson.” 

Rey grins this is perfect she thought. She goes over after poe talks with his friends she politely smiles at them and hugs him her arms around his waste whispering the plan in his ear. He smiles big. “That’s a great idea honey.” He says then he kisses her. She smiles against his lips. 

She remembers meeting poe not long after she graduated highschool in London. He was a young businessman at the time he was twenty five and so charming and mature she instantly fell in love. Plus she was just kicked out of her foster home by her foster dad unkar he was the worst of the worst. 

Not to mention she stayed in a piss poor apartment. Poe sweeped her off her feet as they say and six weeks later they were married. Nine months later they had Alex. And she moved to New York with him. Plus he got a promotion in his job. She never thought that a nobody like her would ever have a actual Prince Charming but his name was Poe Dameron.

When she was six she did have a year with a decent foster mother she still writes Maz Kanata whom she told about her husband and son.

Now she and Poe were on there way to Naboo lake he was holding her hand. Smiling at her in a loving way. Bringing her fingers up and kissing them.

As soon as they got there. Everything was unpacked they rented out a cabin. 

Much later he puts his arms around her from behind she leans in as he kisses her neck. 

“Mmm alone at last husband.” She says. Then turns in his arms and kisses him. 

Later they have dinner and then snuggle by a fire. Much later they have sex. 

After she lays on her husband happy and sated. 

Then she falls asleep.

_She awakes to a women’s scream she is shining her phones flashlight in her eyes! “Wha!” She says. As she sets up in bed in her thin lingerie that Kay packed for her. That’s when she felt something wet and sticky on her._

_Her eyes widened as she looked on her then beside her the women one of the the cabins owners screamed again as the lights went on! Rey started breathing fast panicking_

_“w...where is my husband! She got up looked around her! Freaking out scared out of her mind! Blood everywhere more screams it was her! “Poe! Poe!”_

_Then she looked at herself blood all over her then everything went black._

She woke up in an ambulance she said in a croaky voice “where is my husband Poe Dameron?” She asks worried. “Mam we have not found him yet.” Rey begins to cry. 

The police are on the scene there is a blanket put around her. The detective comes up to her “mam we have taped off the cabin we, we have reason to believe your husband might have been.....murdered!” 

Rey began crying “what no we we were just here for a...a romantic weekend there w..would be n...no reason t...to kill him! He had no enemies!” Rey sobbed. 

The detective looked at her “mam you woke up with his blood all over you the weapon a kitchen knife used was in the cabin.” Rey looked at him astonished “you think I did this no I loved my husband detective Carson!” She told him offended. 

“Mam we have a recording from the phone of a nearby teenager!” 

Rey listened as they played it. 

She heard it!

_Hey baby you cooking something._

_hold on what....what are you doing! Stop! Stop! Aaaah! Gargle stop nooo! Stop! Then silence! Plop! What they were hearing was a body being dragged off bleeding then one last gurgle no stop! Then silence!_

Rey shook her head “no that wasn’t me it wasn’t I....I was in bed asleep!” Tears coming out of her eyes. The detectives looked at her like they didn’t believe her. 

Rey dameron your under arrest for murdering your husband. Rey shook her head crying “no no no!” 

She thought sure since they never found Poe’s body that they would find her innocent the jury didn’t she was convicted and sent to prison and Poe Dameron declared dead by the state of New York. The reason insurance money. It turned out her husband took out a policy of a million claiming her and their son as beneficiaries upon his death. 

She got ten years in prison rather then life since no body was found. 

For a while the only thing she had to look forward to was seeing her son Alex. Kaydel would bring him to visit almost everyday. Until they started getting less and less. That’s when rey started getting suspicious. One day when kay didn’t turn up with Alex to visit rey called her. 

“Hey” all she heard was laughter and “stop it I’m on the phone.” She rolled her eyes. “As soon as you are finished because I don’t really have much time! Kay when are you bringing Alex!” Rey said annoyed looking behind her at another woman a few yelling hey dameron your not the only one who has to make a call ya know!

Thats when she heard him “who is that baby!” She knew that voice. She went white her eyes widened in shock it had been a two years so far. “Poe!” She all But squeaked. 

Then “Poe!” She said louder. Then silence on the other end and a dial tone.

She had learned a lot of things in prison especially from her roommate a former lawyer who murdered her abusive husband. Also another friend who was a grifter as well. She just finally got caught. 

Her lawyer roommate and friend settled up to her. “Hey are you sure it was him rey!” She was livid and angry. She felt betrayed how could he fucking do this to her! She gave him everything! That included her innocence literally! “Positive” She said it was his voice. 

They continued to make license plates. “Well then your likely not seeing that boy of yours again.” She sobbed “I know.”

After that she didn’t see Alex again it hardened her Poe was alive and he did this to her.

After another year her lawyer friend said “you know about double jeopardy” Rey looked at her roommate and said “no what is it.”

“You were convicted for murdering your husband well double jeopardy means they can’t convict you for the same crime twice! So you can get out on good behavior and find the bastard shoot him out in the street and they can’t touch ya as long as ya prove it’s him!” 

Rey smiled. 

She did three more years and gets out on parole. 

She comes out with her possessions when she meets him. He’s tall and freaking gorgeous damn it she doesn’t need this. 

She looks him over he’s big and muscular dark hair a bit long he doesn’t look like a parole officer he’s wearing a black t shirt and jeans. Damn he looks...

Rey get those thoughts out of your head you don’t have time for this! 

“Hi miss dameron I am mr Solo your parole officer could you please get in the vehicle so we can get you to you temporary apartment please. 

Rey looks away from him and goes to the other side and gets in. Ben smiles and gets in starts the car and they are on the way to the small apartments she will be staying at.

”Now miss dameron you will be staying at park place until you can find employment which is mandatory and an apartment.” He said as soon as they got there. 

Rey mockingly saluted and said “sir yes sir.” As she got out with her things. 

He hands her the keys to her temporary place of stay. His fingers brushing hers sending nice pleasant tingles up her arm. That she’s trying desperately to ignore. He chuckles as he drives away. 

She already has problems with one guy her supposedly dead husband she doesn’t have time for another no matter how attractive he is. 

NOTES

OKAY FIRST CHAPTER DOWN COVERED A LOT 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens pov

He was fired from a prestigious law firm snoke and son because he wouldn’t defend a mob boss and let him get away with killing a family including a five year little girl. So now he has this lousy job. He hated it but it paid the bills. 

His wife also left him as well bazine but he was actually glad to see the back of her she was nothing but a money hungry bitch not to mention she fucked every guy that come along including their twenty year old pool boy! He was now thirty five and living in a small two bedroom house and that was fine with him.

But he hated dealing with criminals especially when most of them break their parole. Especially the prostitutes he deals with like Melissa and Jennifer. He’s had to send them back at least four times after they promised not to sell theirselves for drugs. Melissa often offered to blow him if he didn’t turn her in. 

He just rolls his eyes and turns her in. 

Hes lucky he’s as big as he is and that he’s practiced self defense because of the more violent parolees. That are his clients. 

Today he goes to pick up a new one. He looks over her case female in prison for murdering her husband for the insurance money. Wow he thought Rey dameron, husband Poe Dameron. Looks like she stabbed him to death while they were on a romantic camping trip at Naboo lake she was 22 at the time. 

Well not the first murderer he’s had to deal with there is chewie who was convicted of killing his boss ten years ago because he was fired. But now Charles is on meds and seeing a psychiatrist plus he has a job running a diner. 

Thats when he sees her and he has seen his share of attractive women but none like this her hair was the color of his favorite whiskey and she had a nice figure he would call it a dancers figure in fact lithe and good muscle tone plus golden skin and freckles and her eyes were amazing hazel. He forced himself to look away. 

Swallowing remember ben he told himself she is a client a beautiful one but a client. 

Much later when he told her his usual spill. And she mockingly saluted him. Her hazel eyes flashing. He went home chuckling. Wow already he was impressed with Rey dameron.

And he had only just meant her! Not to mention attracted to her. That he had to get under control. But damn if she didn’t have pretty pink lips. Also a nice ass as well. Which he did stare at as she walked in the apartment. 

Tomorrow he would be back by with a tracphone for her and an application for apartments also food stamps as well as take her to the diner that chewie runs for a job. He looked forward to seeing her again.

NOTES

REY IS 26 WHEN SHES OUT POE IS 33 BEN IS 35


	3. Three

**Ben**

He did a little research on rey. Her parents died when she was a year old she was born in London England raised in the foster system moved around stayed one year with a woman by the name of Maz Kanata the only foster mother decent to her. The rest were only out for the check once a month. 

She was moved around a lot up until she was twelve a few times to orphanages wow he thought they still exist in England apparently. A few starved her. That made a feeling of inexplicable rage go through him who would do that to a child! Unkar Plutt who ran a scrap yard took her in and worked her up until she was eighteen old enough not for him to receive money for her anymore so the piece of shit through her out!

Thats when she moved in a piss poor apartment complex and made friends with a guy named finn Storm and his girlfriend rose and meant her husband Poe Dameron a businessman working for turner and associates. She married the guy after only dating him for six weeks. 

She followed him to New York and they were married for five years before he took an insurance policy out in the last year naming his wife and son Alex dameron as beneficiaries if he dies a million dollars. It was said that rey proclaimed her innocence and never claimed the money! Hmm he thought if that’s the reason she killed him why didn’t she Claim the money!

He got in his car wearing a button up shirt and slacks on his way to the apartments. He called her main phone line “hello” she said he smiled she had an adorable accent a mix of British and American. “This is your parole officer miss dameron I’m on my way to take you for your interview at max diner.” She signed “oh yes sir.” 

**Rey**

She rolled her eyes. She remembered her roommate in prison telling her to be good do everything her parole officer says. That’s way he could allow her a little more freedom she knew kaydels old elementary school was near last she heard kaydel connix married a guy named Stephan Ryan and moved with a child around six to San Francisco that would be Alex’s age.

She got dressed in the nicest pair of jeans she bought at a target with a button up light blue shirt she did her make up light and put her hair in a pony tail for this interview it was most likely for a waitress position she did that before when she was sixteen part time in highschool. It’s been a while but she was a quick learner.

She heard a knock on the door. She went to it. “Hi” he said lord he had pretty eyes she thought brown like chocolate and that mouth. Shit focus Rey! She thought. “Umm hi I’m as ready as I’ll ever be let’s go!” She heads out before him. He just smiles he eyes alight. Which makes her blush and look away.

Shit why the hell does this guy have to be so attractive. Ugh she thought. 

He drives her over to the diner. Where she meets with chewie a very big guy. She could tell he was an ex con. They talk as Ben sets to the side with a drink. 

“Well rey with an e I’m in need of an waitress so I guess your hired.” She smiles at him. “Thanks chewie.” The big guy grins. He had told her earlier just call him chewie. Ben just smiles at her as they head out. 

She later gets annoyed when he hands her a food stamps application and a cell phone with minutes. Plus an application for housing. “Hey you need these rey.” He says softly. “To start afresh.” She just smiles tightly takes the forms and they spend the rest of the day filling them out. 

Rey makes sure it’s apartments near kaydels old school. 

Plus there was also the health department to apply for birth control. She laughs as the nurse gives her the first months pills. 

She looks at Ben walks close to him “you really think I’d be interested in that” he looks at her swallows his eyes darker. “Plenty of women that get out have not had that in a while it’s just precautions.” She smirks stepping closer to him. Her hands on his chest his breath catches her hand trails down then she leans close her lips close to his he swallows again as she lightly brushes her lips over his “I’m not that hard up ben!” Then she pulls away.

Then walks away. 

They get back to the apartment not saying anything to each other. She walks in before that she smirks and winks at him and unlocks her apartment and walks in.

**Ben**

He drives until he stops at his spot. He closes his eyes god damn it, god damn her. His dick was hard enough to make iron. Shit he wanted her his parolee a woman that killed her husband although that’s up for debate. 

He was just doing his job! But when she stepped in his space and lightly brushed those soft pink pretty lips against his he wanted to devour those lips pick her up and kick her apartment door in and fuck her hard on every surface! Shit shit shit he needed to get a grip! 

NOTES

SAFE TO SAY BEN IS HAVING LESS THEN PROFESSIONAL THOUGHTS OF HIS PAROLEE AND ITS NOT ONE SIDED ON REYS PART EITHER 😈😏 HEY GALS BEEN IN PRISON 😏


	4. Four

**Rey**

She spent two weeks as a waitress got past at least three burly truckers making passes at her and a few younger college students since it was a college town. All she had to do was tell those young college boys she was in prison for murder much to their fear and they pretty much ran for the hills. 

The truckers on the other hand were harder to keep away it took fear of big chewie to keep them at bay. She adored her boss he protected her. Plus there was check ups from Ben as well who she found herself growing more and more attracted to. In fact she found herself fantasizing about him at night in bed. More then one night she has found her hand down her panties and fingers inside herself thinking about her parole officer in ways she really shouldn’t. She would clasp on her bed breathing fast climaxing, moaning sated for now.

In her new apartment she managed to get that is in fact near Kay’s old school. A fact which is unknown to the parole board and her parole officer. In her mind they didn’t need to know! Her son was more important! And kaydels whereabouts where her supposed friend took her child. 

All they knew was she had a husband and child not that she was looking for them!

She needed a drink there was a nearby bar close to the diner chewie and her stopped there every once and a while. She went in “Hey Steve.” She said to the bartender. “Rey your usual.” He lay a whiskey straight before her. She smiled “you know me Stevie!” He smiled and went to serve others as she sipped her drink.

”you know rey it’s a good thing I’m off duty other wise that’s a write up.” She turned towards that sexy ass voice her and Ben had been sort of friendly flirting off and on after the health department incident. She smiles as she turns towards him on her bar stool. “Hey it’s just a drink ben.” She says softly.

She sips as she smiles leaning closer to him. He smirks with his own drink. “Me too.” After a while they laugh and talk. “So you really were apart of your uncles bowling league when you were twelve.” Rey says laughing. Ben grins chuckling “yeah my parents were proud.” 

“So your husband was really the one you gave your virginity too.” She looked away took a drink. “Yep.” She signed. “I guess I looked on him as a sort of knight in shining armor you know come to rescue me out of my terrible situation I lived in a pretty bad neighborhood finn and rose had already moved away.” 

He looked down “right” then he changed the subject. She felt relief for that. “I had a wife all she cared about was my money I was a lawyer at a law firm that paid highly at one point once I would not take a case that would get a mob boss off they fired me and my wife divorced me.” 

Rey looked at him “wow now you Umm have this shitty job.” He looked at her and grinned “hey don’t knock it if I had not had this job I would never have met you.” His eyes widened his face turned red, his ears as well showing through his longer hair. She thought it was endearing. She smiles at him “I mean!” 

Thats when she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. 

Oh lord his mouth is as soft as it looks it taste like alcohol and it feels nice they break apart after a few seconds both surprised “Rey,” he breathes. 

Then she drags him out of the bar into an Uber where they are on eachother again. 

Kissing “oh my ben” she moans as he cups her breast through her shirt. Kissing down her throat. The Uber stops at her apartment and she quickly pays him. 

They get out and then she unlocks then Ben picks her up kisses her hard again his tongue licking into her mouth they are stripping clothes as they go. He takes her to her bedroom where he kisses every part of her. .

she moans as his mouth is between her legs. “God rey you taste like heaven.” He breathes as he licks her pussy. She nearly screams as he eats her out. She bucks into his face. She climax’s then he kisses her stomach while she is breathing fast. “Shit!” She moans she has never felt like this not even with poe! She draws him to her her lips slamming on his. 

Their tongues dueling as he enters her pounding inside her pussy hard making her orgasm and scream in pleasure she never knew she liked it rough but she did her wet Pussy hugging Round Bens big cock. 

Poe had always been slow and gentle a good lover but a lot of times it took time for rey to orgasm. Sometimes she would have to get herself off. 

Ben rolled her on top of him “that’s right baby ride my cock!” She moans as she rides him hard until she cums She clasps on him breathing fast sweating and breathing fast sated.

Shit she had just fucked her parole officer and it had been the best sex she had ever had well honestly other then Poe he had been the only other. But he was better then poe.

They fell asleep later. 

The next morning they both awoke she fixed coffee. They drank “umm I think you need to leave now ben” he looked at her “Rey” she looked into his eyes. “Okay look we had fun we had been wanting this we both know it but your bosses cannot know that you fucked one of your parolees so let’s treat this as a one night stand because that’s what it was ben!” 

He takes a breath “right Yeah your right rey!” With that he leaves slamming the door making her jump. His leaving felt cold. She closed her eyes tears coming shit she actually was beginning to like him.

Focus rey you got laid you haven’t been in a while let it go let’s focus besides she had plans that night. Her grifter friend taught her a thing are too. 

There were still years of past files at that school. That day she went to work. It was the day shift. 

Ben was there to observe her and make sure she wasn’t skipping out on her job. His dark eyes looking over her making her feel uncomfortable plus bringing back memories of their night which turned her on damn it! She brings his order to him. “Will you stop looking at me like that solo!” He just smirks “can’t help it rey I want you.” He says looking at her like he would like to devour her. 

She grabs his arm and drags him out!

**Ben**

He lets her drag him out in back where no one else is. It wasn’t a one night fucking stand to him. He had been crazy about her ever since he laid eyes on her. Her eyes flashed in anger “look we have only known each other for two damned weeks!” She says poking him in the chest. “I admit I did want to have sex with you solo but now that is over I don’t want anything else from you!” She said poking him again. 

“Rey we have been dancing around each other since we have met! And if you are worried about the job I don’t care there can be another PO assigned to you! Also I’ve never met someone I’ve wanted more then you!” He leans close. Rey stills “Ben she says I’m....a murderer!” She pushes him away! 

“Just leave me alone!” She says as she leaves tears in her eyes. He feels pain in his chest. He knows something about her case doesn’t add up! Rey goes back in the diner not looking at him. 

**Rey**

That night she dresses in all black she has everything she needs to break in the school. Ben managed to help her get her drivers license but her car could be traced as only local driving so she had an uder number waiting for San Francisco where kay was last at and a disguise as well.

She silently broke in the office. At the time she was a substitute teacher going for a degree. She looked up kaydel and found the address where she moved in California yes! She thought! Then as quiet as she came she took the info and got out of the place right before the sirens came.

She got on a throwaway phone put a blonde wig on and borrowed an outfit from her neighbor Pamela. Called the Uber. Got into her secret savings to pay the Uber to take her to the airport if Therese her grifter friend taught her anything it was fake ID that she provided not to mention Therese gave her some that she never used.

**Ben**

Ben solo! His boss yelled when he found rey gone. Shit he thought. There was no trace of her he had heard about a break in at the school. Then he found out about a file stolen on kaydel connix a teacher at the school. 

Rey, he thought! “Apparently,” Patrick said another PO that was a friend and his boss Adam who was walking up and down. “That teacher had a history with Rey dameron she was a friend and godmother to her son Alex!” 

“So rey is looking for her son” Ben said. With that he immediately left. 

NOTES 

AND IT STARTS


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey will be on her way to New Orleans now paper trail to poe!

**Rey**

She tracks down a neighbor of Kay’s in the neighborhood an older woman tending her flowers. Earlier she searched in the library on a computer online finding out kaydel died in an house fire she searched frantically if there was a child involved but no she was alone her husband and son was out. 

She looked up the pictures of the family and the husband looked a lot like Poe but with lighter hair and a beard! How convenient a house fire that only killed her she thought. Poe was still alive the double crossing bastard! She ran the picture off and left to talk to the neighbor miss venessa riddick. 

The house was big boy poe sure did come into a lot of money she wondered just how long him and Kay were fucking behind her back! God she regretted marrying Poe Dameron she realized now he was only ever an idea someone to take her away from her hard life! But he only made it worse! He was a monster! How could she have been so blind!

There was a place where only Kay’s half of the house was burned. My god poe....she thought! Her eyes widened he killed kaydel! 

She got herself together after keeping a panic attack at bay! “So what happened?” She asked venessa. “Oh it happened years ago no one has bought that house since Steve loved her so much he was out with his son at the time Alex was her step son just like a son though he lost his first wife as well cancer poor man then kaydel to an accident!” 

Yeah I bet she thought. Thank you she said as she left. Pretending to be sad.

**Ben**

He tracked her down in San Francisco found out about the teacher and her death. Plus Alex dameron who was six at the time. Apparently Kay married a guy named Steve and told people she was stepmother to Alex why would she do that! He walked by a blonde with sunglasses. 

Thats when he noticed. He turned looked at her again rey he thought. She looked at him then ran! He chased as she ran he finally caught her in an alley “Rey!” He said.

He shook her “Do you realize what you have done! Y...you could go back to jail!” She sobs and clasps in his arms “please ben let me go my husband did this to me! H....he’s alive!” She pulls out a picture of kaydel and her husband and Alex!

He looks at it “then rey pulls out another piece of paper of Poe Dameron and her!” He looks at that. “See!” She says tears in her eyes. “My god” he says. “Both men are the same.” 

“So please let me go ben let me prove my innocence and get my son!” He knew he couldn’t “Rey I can’t you have to come with me!” She looks at him sadly then kisses him. He responds instantly then all he sees is black. He hears “I...I’m sorry ben!” 

**Rey**

She kissed him goodbye then takes a rock and knocks him out and runs next up New Orleans that’s where poe was last seen at and Alex.

She takes out a throwaway and calls an Uber for the airport quick to change into another disguise this time black hair blue contacts. She leaves in the car.

**Ben**

Patrick finds him “shit she knocked me out and left!” He sat up in the emergency room “yeah dude and your in love with her aren’t you.” Ben looks at him. He signs “I’m I that obvious.” Patrick grins “yes.” They later go to Adam and someone else is assigned to rey while Ben is giving a vacation.

He searches out Poe Dameron And apparently the dude was into some heavy shit with his company he was stealing from them plus gambling a lot and womanizing on rey the bastard he thought! He was also having An affair with kaydel as well! While married To rey. This guy was a low life. 

A month later

Rey was wanted if she showed up anywhere she would be arrested for skipping parole! He found out where she might be and he’s on his way.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New orleans

**New orleans**

She stole a credit card from an elderly woman back in San Francisco named Mary Hart. Used it to stay at the Hilton she smiles flirtatiously at the young desk clerk at the hotel as she enters her room. She sees the words

**Bachelor auction for charity famous business tycoon archibald howard**

She smiled it not reaching her eyes when she saw his very large picture poe always was big on show and it was her dearly departed husband in all his handsome looks. A woman came up a red head beautiful she thought “isn’t he so handsome.” She said in a soft southern accent. Rey smiles “he sure is.” 

She puts her hand out “hi I’m marylou Reynaldo what’s your name.” Rey shook her hand started to say rey but caught herself before saying “Mary Hart.” 

“Well I do hope your here for the auction.” Rey smiles “oh yes I’m here for that Alright.” Marylou just smiles and walks away. Rey almost laughs without humor archibald really of all the names he could have picked. 

Later she did some pickpocketing of cash she didn’t want to use this credit card much. She bought other dresses and jeans and shirts with cash. She walked by a vendor selling bracelets she picked up one it looked like it would look good for Alex it was beaded and black. Mam “that is 20.00 she pulled out a 20 smiled and gave it to him looking at it then walked on as she put it in her purse.

**Ben**

He found her apparently she learned a lot in prison she’s a damn good grifter Mary Hart. Really from a rich old woman in a wheelchair that goes nowhere she in fact is in a nursing home with no family to visit her. 

Plus rey is in New Orleans also he looked at the picture of archibald and it was Poe Dameron god rey was right that son of a bitch framed her and faked his death for money. Kaydel got the money but he found a way to kill her then take the son and come here with it under another name with the boy start up another business as apparently very rich businessman!

He saw her buying a bracelet from a vender. God he missed her, wanted her decided he would help her somehow. She was innocent Poe Dameron was a crook! 

“Rey!” He said. She turned her eyes widened and then she ran. He runs after her.

**Rey**

She’s running as fast as she can how did ben catch up to her how? She thought shit! “Rey stop! He said right behind her no she thought as she kept running until he caught her. 

She kicked yelling “no! I won’t go back I won’t!” He dragged her in an alley. She sobbed all the feelings coming out of her. What poe did, her separation from her son. “No no no.” She sobbed as he lowered to the ground with her his face in her hair. “Shhh I know rey.” He said softly.

She turned in his lap. “Y...you do.” 

“Yes” Ben said told her that Poe was stealing from the company he worked for while married to her and about the gambling and cheating. Not just kaydel. 

She sobbed into his neck. 

Much later they were in her room. 

She looked at him as she took her shirt and jeans off. “Rey what are you doing” He said swallowing his voice choked and husky. His eyes full of pent up lust though. She smiled “getting undressed” she said nonchalantly. But need in her soft voice.

She was in a lacy black bra and panties she missed him even though she refused to admit it to herself. 

He looked away “what happened to it was only a one time thing?” He said breathless. She saunters up to him looking up at him still clad in just bra and panties. Her body close his “Thats up to you ben solo.” She puts her arms around his neck. 

**Ben**

She was close her beautiful body in just a black lace bra and black lace panties saying it was up to him god he had missed her wanted more then just one time with her. Nothing said nothing needed to be. He snatched her to him kissing her she responded with Sob and equal passion. He took his own clothes off quickly.

He picked her up and kissing her towards the bed. He pulled down the bra kissing and nipping her breast his tongue going across her nipple until she keened and moaned. Then he bit and nibbled both until she keened moaning. He kissed her belly tongue on her bellybutton then between her legs where he made her scream as he sucked her clit, then his tongue went inside her pussy until he turned her into a mess! 

He drew up kissing her while he pushed inside her thrusting hard inside her “oh god ben! Yes!” She screamed as he thrust hard and she took meeting every thrust until his spend drenched her pussy. He clasped on her. Both breathing fast sweat glistened.

**Rey**

Oh my god she had never felt more sated are satisfied in her life not even with poe. She snuggled up to him after rubbing her hands up and down his chest. God he had a really great body and he was far more handsome then Poe.

Ben smiled at her a light in his eyes as he held her “so your not going to say this time was just....” She put her finger on his lips laughing “shut up ben and no.” He smiles. 

“Do you mean it, you really want to help me?” She asked. Her eyes narrowed. “Yes” He said honestly. “Your innocent rey and your husband is alive!” 

“What about your job ben” he grinned. “Patrick is covering for me.” She laughs and rolls on top of him kissing him. As quickly as she fell for poe shit she was in love with Ben solo.

But this time this felt different like she didn’t actually need rescuing just someone to love her and love her enough to be an equal and help her. 

They go another round as she grins and raises up he raises his brow and she raises herself gliding down on his cock letting him fill her up. She moans softly as he fills her. 

Riding him into the early morning until exhausted.

NOTES

LOL HAD TO GET THESE TWO BACK TOGETHER 😈😏


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the auction reys confronts poe

**Rey**

She looked out at the view in her robe she was in a suite apparently Mary was rich. Ben come up in a hotel robe putting his arms around her from behind “hi” he whispers. She smiles and leans into him. Then turns around her arms going around his neck her lips meeting his. “Hi” she says against his lips.

They go in and she sets in his lap as they eat strawberries and cream for breakfast. They discuss the plan. She is to attend the auction under the name of Mary Hart. Confront Poe or archibald as he likes to call himself. While Ben goes there as a supposed crooked cop. Rey made some calls to get ben some fake credentials. 

He later come up looking at his fake ID and badge “wow you did make some....rather nafarious friends in prison rey.” She just smiles as she lets him pull her in his lap they kiss tongues meeting “please be careful rey if poe can fake his death frame you also kill kaydel connix he’s dangerous sweetheart.” 

She kisses him again “don’t worry I’m sure he will want his bachelor life here and not a child and wife pestering all I want is my son it will be a business deal with a little bit of blackmail.” He hugs her close his face buried in her throat. 

**The bachelor auction**

Rey is dressed in a beautiful long black dress. Ben is close she looks to him as the auction starts. 

She looks beautiful he thinks as he watches her every move. 

Two rich bachelors were up before archibald whom were dates for a girl named Beth and another named Caroline. Then archibald was announced that’s when she got in the crowd with the red head. Marylou.

”okay ladies let’s start this one off with 5000.” Marylou popped in and said “6000” looking him over lustily rey rolled her eyes especially when poe looked at her with a lusty grin. She raised her sign “ 10000” she said out loud. 

Everyone was shocked the announcer said “wow do I here 15000 anyone.” Rey looked to marylou raised an eyebrow she just laughed looking at poe “sorry hun besides I’ve already had him” she walks away. Her hips swaying. Somehow that didn’t surprise her at all.

“Okay then sold to the lady in the black dress.” The announcer said. Rey smiles it not reaching her eyes. Archibald looked intrigued but once he got a look his eyes widened but he kept his charming smile “hi poe” she says as she walks towards him.

They dance and talk “lets make a deal!” She says as she smiles. “I get Alex and you go on to live your bachelor lifestyle archibald! And I won’t reveal that your a fraud!” He grins back to everyone it seems like he’s enjoying the beauty in his arms “Okay, okay meet me tonight at the Lafayette cemetery I’ll bring Alex there.” 

She smiles and says “thank you.” 

Poe tried to tell her he never expected her to get arrested for murder just the money she rolled her eyes and told him he was full of shit. She just wants her son. Poe just continues to dance with her saying “alright fine rey.” 

Before rey leaves she says “by the way how do people here fall for your fake ass southern accent it must be your looks poe!” He just laughs “you always were a little spitfire honey!” After they walk away from each other. 

Ben takes her out of that place. No one seeing him.

**Lafayette cemetery**

She’s waiting she showed up the time he told her despite Bens warning he didn’t trust poe. It was around 8:00 at night. 

Thats when she feels pain immense pain in the back of her head. And Poe’s voice “did you really fucking think I would just give him to you bitch! Your as naive and dumb as you were when I first meant you at eighteen!” He laughed “you were so pathetic then thinking me some what Knight and shining armor coming to rescue you! But you were sweet and a Virgin I loved that tight Virgin pussy but after a while I got tired of you!”

She heard footsteps and she was being moved.

Black....she awoke in a tomb she screamed she had a lighter light it then turned and she saw a corpse she screamed again crying she was in a coffin! Her breathing as getting harder tears were coming she beat on the coffin screaming scared! Her heartbeat rising struggling to breathe! 

Ben witnessed the whole thing then saw Poe’s goons drag her away he ran no! He thought. The guys come back ben grabbed them both punched them “where is she!” He said through his teeth. One snarled and said “to late she’s dead,” Ben almost screamed in rage and beat them to a pulp. 

Then he ran until he saw a tomb and he heard scratches and her screaming he ran in removed the lid of the coffin “oh my god rey!” 

He drew her in his arms she cried. “Ben! Ben!” She said struggling to breathe. He held her as she cried. Her chest rising up and down fast “slow down rey breathe sweetheart breathe slowly oh god rey slowly!” He says his face buried in her hair. As her breaths slow and she calms down. 

Much later they paid for a cheap hotel in cash since Mary’s card was traced. He cuts the card in half. 

They lay together he held her. After she showers. 

“It’s your turn ben!” Rey said. Her voice croaky. He holds his girl a little longer then showers. He comes back and crawls in bed pulling her back in his arms. 

Hes heard of double jeopardy and rey would be a candidate for it. She could shoot dameron in the middle of mardi gra and they can’t touch her. 

He kisses her tenderly “I love you rey.” She looks at him and smiles. “I know.” 

“You will get your kid.” He says. Holding her closer. Kissing her hair. “You will get Alex back!” He vows. Rey smiles raises up and kisses him. He kisses back and hugs her close. Burying his face in her hair. He nearly lost her.   
  


He couldn’t bare thinking about it. His rey!


	8. Eight

The next few days they spent planning she stayed hidden though. She now knew poe was very capable of murder. She was married to a monster! She wanted so bad to get out of her situation all those years ago in London that she made poe the perfect man turning a blind eye to what he really was. 

Had he ever loved her she wondered! When she thought about it likely not poe don’t know the meaning of love. Then she thought of Ben. He worked for a greedy crooked firm was highly paid at one point likely kept assholes like Poe out of prison. But got his career destroyed for not getting a crime boss off! She did read up on Ben solo. But he let money and power go just to save a kid now that was a real man! She thought.

They also did some research apparently archibald sent Alex to a boarding school that was in Massachusetts. The bastard she thought!

Later that day Ben approached him with the info on rey. Poe was setting at his desk “well what can I do for you mr Lindon was it.” Ben just smiled tightly his fist balled up. He had thought about putting his fist through the bastards chest and pulling out his heart where he could see it but didn’t. 

Rey was out side hiding out. Plus he was bugged to where security could not pick up on it plus marylou was helping because it turned out Poe was using her for her money. “Yes I’m a cop from New York it seems that women at the auction was not miss hart!” He nearly rolled his eyes at the fake surprise “ohh who is she then!” 

He put a paper down “Rey dameron you know the murderer but she thinks she’s innocent and crazy thing that your her husband still alive!” He laughed “wow that is crazy!” 

Ben laughed “yeah I thought so as well until I looked into and found this drivers license!” He’s placed it down then he placed down a photo of rey and Poe, their son Alex. He looked at him silently. He put his fingers on his chin. “Now I believe that’s you archibald or should I say Poe Dameron.” 

He stiffened thinned his mouth “okay how much do ya what to keep your silence.” He smirked 50 grand in cash. And I burn this evidence. Poe smiles tightly “done!” 

Then suddenly he said “get that!” The cops plus fbi come in and rey! “Yep!” 

Poe Dameron your under arrest. Poe’s eyes went wild and he wrenched out grabbing rey by her throat screaming bitch! Strangling her! Ben pulled him off and punched him. “You will never ever even breathe in her space dameron” he said his teeth clenched. 

As poe was taking out of his high rise office in cuffs the co workers looking on their mouths open in shock. He was screaming I’ll get out of this over and over.

Two weeks later the murder charges were dropped on rey. 

And they went to Massachusetts to get her son Alex. Ben kisses her deeply rey relaxes. “Don’t worry sweetheart a child never forgets their mom.”

Rey gets out and sees him. He looks like her brown hair and hazel eyes plus freckles he’s eight years old now. “Munchkin” She says softly an old nickname she used to call him.

He turns slowly “momma!” He says then runs to her. “Mom!” He says and he’s hugging her. 

Rey is in tears “oh my god munchkin I’ve been looking for you my love.” She says hugging him tight. “Mom he....He told me you were dead!” Rey cries grinning wiping tears from her sons face as she looks at him hugging him again “well I’m not I’m here and not ever going anywhere again my love.” 

Ben looks on smiling. They pull Alex out of the school with no problems since rey is his mother and join ben in the car as they drive away.

**A year later**

Ben quit his job and started working for a small law firm he found himself loving his family rey was now his fiancé. 

Plus they moved to Houston. He loved his life now. As he watched her rey, as she danced around the kitchen she had managed to get her CNA so she was working in a nursing home. He come up wrapping his arms around her she smiled as he kisses her neck his hands going on her very pregnant belly.

Alex was going to a normal school and was actually happy he was going to be a big brother. Plus have a new father as well. Apparently Poe had signed away all parental rights to rey. While in prison he got twenty five to life! 

She turns around puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. “I love you so much rey.” He says. She grins saying back “I’m very aware of that. I love you to ben.” 

He smiles and takes her hand leading her to the bedroom her grin turns sultry. Alex is in school. Ben removes his shirt raises hers as he kisses her pregnant belly then kisses her she grins against his lips as she reaches for his jeans unbuckles and pulls out his cock he had been in need of her all day he moans at her touch as she pulls the rest of his jeans down and her small hands rub him up and down until he cums in her hand groaning. 

Thats when he moves latching onto her nipples until she is squirming and moaning leaning into him then he flexes impatient, so is she as he sheaths himself inside her. Thrusting into her until they are both yelling in orgasm and he cums inside her. 

He clasp beside her then he puts his arms around her his hands on her belly where his child lay. His head on her breast. 

She smiles happy she will love Ben forever.

**End**

**NOTES WELL THATS ALL HOPE YOU LIKED THIS**

**IVE THOUGHT ABOUT ACTUALLY KILLING POE OFF BUT DECIDED AGAINST IT 😊**


	9. Epilogue

A month later

They got married in a small ceremony Maz Kanata was there she wasn’t present for her first wedding. Rose and finn plus their two year Old son Tyson was present and Bens parents and uncle Han, Liea and Luke. She had meant them a couple of weeks earlier they loved her. 

She remembered Poe’s mother barely able to Stand her she had always disapproved of her only son marrying her his father as well. But she was very young then eighteen and foolish! 

Plus she was in her third month of pregnancy and of course Alex was the ring barer. 

She heard him tell Ben “better not hurt my mom like he did!” It was amazing how her boy would not even call poe his father. Ben smiled put his hand on the boys head. “No worries squirt I would never hurt your mother like that.” Alex smiled then hugged ben “good solo!” Ben laughed. Then rey laughed. 

As the preacher said the vows. They each said I do. Then Ben kissed her softly. Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately until they heard Luke chuckle and han clear his throat. She turned her head to the guest then looked at her husband and the love of her life. 

Ben laughed “I love you Mrs solo!” 

Then he bent down kissed her belly “you as well little darling.” Then he stood up and picked her up. “Ben! Aren’t I heavy!” He grinned happy. “Nope!” He carried her out of the chapel they heard laughter and cheers as they reached the car. 

His parents and uncle would watch Alex. 

It was time for a honeymoon. 

They went back to New Orleans with poe out of that town they found it was a nice time. 

Plus there wasn’t a part of their hotel suite that wasn’t debauched. Rey had been pregnant before but with Alex she was extremely sensitive and didn’t want sex all the time. But this time she wanted it constantly.

She pushed him on the bed naked and guided his cock inside her she moaned “Thats it baby” he said huskily. “Ride my cock!” She did until she cried out and spasmed she laid on him sated and smiling.

Much later after she let him fuck into her from behind then they fucked practically on every service of the suite. He brought her breakfast. 

They come home after the weekend 

She has a shift and he has to get back to work. 

She smiles as she places her hand on her stomach and watches Alex with Han and Liea they seem to like her son. Ben comes up and puts his arms around her. “Happy Mrs solo.” She smiles leaning into him. “Mmm yes I am ben” she leans into him his face in her neck. Then his chin on top of her head. As they rock back and forth his hands on her belly. She turns in his arms and kisses him. 

Everything is as it should be. 

NOTES

ADDED A EPILOGUE 😊😊😊 FOR MY COUPLE


End file.
